


The New Normal

by Myth_Maker



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Human Furniture, It's Extreme, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, We're Talking a Really Rough Time, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: Prompt: Tetsuo was abusing Ayase, and Kanou finds out long before the wretch can sell him at auction. Instead, Kanou kills Tetsuo and steals Ayase away, making their relationship much more harsh.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I really like this pairing, but the manga honestly fulfills so many of my Trashy!Yaoi desires that I don't feel the need to write it very often. That being said, this prompt has allowed for some dirtier kinks, and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> **Warning** for all ye who enter here:  
>  -Piss Drinking/Watersports  
> -Face Fuck/Deepthroat/Asphyxiation  
> -Human Furniture/Cock Warmer  
> -Kidnapping/Slave/Non-Con

Kanou woke slowly. 

It took him a moment to realize where he was, and then rack his brain to remember why the fuck he'd fallen asleep on his narrow couch rather than the bed he'd spent a small fortune on.

Growling under his breath, he struggled to sit up and cursed when a few beer cans clinked and clanked to the floor. Right, he'd been drinking, and he only drank when--

Ah. 

There he was.

“And how is my little cocksucker this morning, hm?” Kanou hummed, voice slickening to a honey-smoothed tone for the small body trapped between his thick thighs. 

“Ah-yaaaaaaa-se,” Kanou sing-songed, leaning back to resume his recline on the couch as he reached out his long arms to cup both sides of the pale face. “Wakey, wakey.”

Ayase gave a twitch at the touch, but otherwise didn't move. Kanou really didn't mind and roamed his hands all over that blonde head of hair, taking a moment to soak in the sight before him.

The boy was sleeping soundly, his right cheek red from where it had been mashed against Kanou's leg all night. Perhaps that was why Kanou's dick was bent so perfectly in Ayase's mouth, curved to push up against his other cheek while the boy drooled all over it in his sleep. 

Keeping a hand in Ayase's hair, Kanou felt around blindly for his phone. He kept it close for moments just like this, and almost crowed when his fingers curled around it. With the flash turned on, he captured the perfect shot of Ayase right before the boy finally began to stir.

“Mmmn?” he groaned, his body working faster than his brain as he tried to sit up and spit the thing blocking his mouth out. But before Kanou had to tighten his grip and keep him in place, Ayase paused, a look of acceptance coming over him as he blinked his eyes open.

It made Kanou want to praise him, but he couldn't go around offering kind words that easily. With a tug in Ayase's hair, he made sure to flash his canines in a grin.

“Morning, sweetheart.” 

He almost choked off at ‘sweet’ because of how Ayase swallowed around his cock right then, but Kanou knew he was just getting ready to talk around the dick in his mouth.

“Mmmmnh mmaafff.”

 _Morning, Master_. Either that, or Ayase had to call him by his name, something he'd never done. It would humanize Kanou to him -- was why he'd given him the fucking option, but he could play the villain anyway.

“Just woke up,” Kanou panted, his fingers holding on tight as he adjusted his hips and his dick grew hard in that wet mouth. “Gotta piss like a racehorse.”

Pure shock overtook Ayase's face, and it mixed together so well with the sleepiness he was still trying to get out of his eyes. Kanou had no shame -- had no place for it anywhere in his line of work -- and snapped another flash photo without hesitation. Ayase blinked and swallowed again.

Kanou breathed through it and rubbed his thumb against the bulge in his cheek. Maybe Ayase thought it was an order or just moved by instinct, but Kanou felt when his tongue swept to push his dick into the middle of his mouth, and he growled in warning. Ayase froze.

“No,” Kanou snapped. “Keep it right there. Here it comes…”

Ayase closed his eyes as if resigned, but offered no fight against his fate. It was a far cry from the first couple times they'd done this, when Ayase had forced Kanou to put an open mouth gag on him. Ayase hadn't been able to hold the piss in his mouth as a result, and always ended up with it all over him.

Now that he'd properly been trained, Kanou didn't take as much advantage as he could have, which left Ayase in such a state of bewilderment when he did request it that it'd quickly become one of Kanou's favorite things to spring on him.

“There you go,” he huffed, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at Ayase crowded and hunched under his hand. 

He knew the moment it happened -- not just because of how Ayase flinched, but by the sound. Pressed up against Ayase's inner cheek like that, the stream was struggling to get out and spraying like a firehose against a wall. 

Ayase coughed a few times, and Kanou just gave him a sympathetic look. “Can't keep it all in? Tsk, tsk. I'll have to train you all over again.” He carded his hands through Ayase's hair and raised an eyebrow every time Ayase made a noise.

All the while, he continued to piss. 

It wasn't unplanned, spending the night on the couch. He'd ordered the beer and popped in a movie while Ayase sat at his feet, warming his balls in his mouth. They gave him chubby cheeks because of how Kanou instructed him to hold them, and the icing on the cake was his dick, resting against the boy's nose with precum drooling down to catch on his lips.

Eventually, he had the blonde take his dick inside, too, right alongside the balls. Took a picture of the way his face turned red and his cheeks really ballooned then, and another when Ayase passed out on him. Kid had a winning ahego face and didn't even know it: eyes rolled back, lips bruised, mouth fat with cock.

Kanou had pulled out and slapped him with his dick till he woke up so they could go again. 

It got him hot just thinking about it, and Kanou jerked a little into Ayase's mouth. The blonde really coughed then, a few tears springing to his eyes, and Kanou almost died at the feeling of his cock sliding hard against that cheek to end up at the beginning of his throat.

Ayase, predictably, choked.

No matter what he did, he just could not get Ayase over his gag reflex. Kanou had tried everything from shallow deepthroating to stuffing him with a dildo gag for the night (or three), and nothing had fucking worked.

“Hm,” Kanou stretched as he finished relieving himself. Ayase looked sullen, and the odd tear was still sliding down his face. “You're a mind reader. Got me all lined up for what I want next.”

Ayase only had a moment to brace himself before Kanou was cracking his hips up against that mouth. He really didn't have that far to go, Ayase was _right there_ , but damn did it make his balls slap against Ayase's chin.

The tears really started flowing then, and no matter how many times Ayase assumed this position, it always made Kanou's heart give a fat little flip-flop at the sight.

“Fuck-!”

He came faster than he'd planned, but that was hardly the end for Ayase. He drew back to release Kanou's cock with a kiss, and immediately began licking long strokes up and down the shaft to clean it.

“Don't forget,” Kanou snapped his fingers and pointed down. “Say ‘thank you’.”

Lips glossy from precum and saliva, Ayase gently moved Kanou's dick aside to mouth each ball for the meal. 

Kanou had pissed, cum, and been cleaned. Now he could finally say it: “Good boy.”

Ayase glanced up at him hopefully, licking back and forth between his balls rhythmically, and Kanou knew he'd keep going until he was told to stop.

Stretching again, Kanou sat up. The motion caused his hips to chant forward and his balls to retreat underneath him. Ayase whined high in his throat. 

Kanou gestured to his crotch. “Did I say you were done?”

Swallowing so hard his throat bobbed, Ayase reluctantly moved to the floor and took the same position he had last night, mouth open and waiting. 

“No,” Kanou reached for him, coaxing the boy until he turned around and Kanou could yank those legs out from under him, leaving Ayase to fall face-first on the floor while Kanou manhandled his ass up against his crotch. 

“I'm going to fill you up here,” he said calmly. “But after this morning, we still need to work on your throat, hm?”

Ayase tensed, and his back straightened while his shoulders hunched.

“No, no, no,” Kanou soothed him, leaning forward to run a hand down Ayase's back. Once he got to the natural dip just above his ass, he pushed down. “Arch your back.”

Ayase did so wordlessly, and Kanou hummed as Ayase took his favorite shape.

“Since your ass is getting my dick, we'll need something for your mouth, huh?”

Ayase only trembled, and Kanou grinned. “Someya stopped by yesterday,” he offered, and that _really_ made Ayase shake. “Dropped off another prototype to try.”

Someya had probably been the most suspicious when Ayase suddenly appeared in Kanou's life. They'd grown up together, so it was almost impossible to hide anything from him when he often knew what Kanou was really thinking, and when he heard Kanou had gotten 1) a live-in lover and 2) a boy, he had rightfully smelled foul play.

Luckily, Kanou had been able to put him off long enough to call in a favor and establish Ayase Yukiya as an underground sub superstar. Gion had even shot a few pornos of them, since he and Ayase were “clearly in love.”

Love. Right. 

Kanou had lost all chance of that when he'd shot Ayase's cousin dead between the eyes for not only plotting to sell Ayase like livestock at auction, but also for subjecting him to months of abuse -- being used as a cumrag, or forced to pose for photos. 

Rather vanilla comparatively, but Kanou wouldn't stand for it either way.

Unfortunately, Ayase had been equally adamant in his hate for the man who'd killed his cousin, and now…

Well. Now their new normal was Ayase glued to Kanou's dick and Kanou lying about the relationship to stop questions before they started. Luckily, his allies really did seem glad for his happiness, and often left well enough alone. Except for the odd gift, of course.

“I can't believe we didn't use this last night,” Kanou pulled out a colorful box from under the couch. “I had it all planned, you know?”

The booze, the film, the couch. And he'd passed out before he could make good on it.

“Um,” Ayase said quietly, his fingers scratching at the carpet. “We, um,” he glanced over his shoulder. “We did.”

“...Did we?” Kanou asked, his elbows on Ayase's legs to keep the boy's round ass tight against him. “Oh,” he purred, opening the box to reveal ripped packaging. “I suppose we did.”

And he didn't remember _any_ of it.

A hot curl of bitter anger wound tight in his chest. “Well,” he said shortly, pulling out the toy. “Then I suppose you won't need any time to adjust to it, will you?”

Ayase's eye grew huge as Kanou shook it in his grip. It was a gag, that much was obvious, but it was different than anything else they'd ever played with - more of a gag & dildo combo. And sure, Kanou had wrestled toys down Ayase's throat before, but this would be a bit more invasive. 

It was a DP880, a silicone plug meant to carve deep into Ayase's throat and create a hollow, snug fit for Kanou's dick to enter anytime thereafter. 

“P-please,” Ayase trembled, staring at it over his shoulder. “I, I can't.”

Kanou blinked at him. Ayase knew better than to say no, but… “So, we didn't use it last night?”

Ayase shook his head violently. “I tried,” he said quickly. “It wouldn't go in. The box says it's an XL--”

“Oh, come on,” Kanou licked his lips, excited all over again. “You take my XL dick all the time.”

Giving Ayase’s ass a good slap, Kanou moved to the carpet and crouched near Ayase's head. 

“Here,” he said, placing the thing upside-down with the end -- that would eventually sit in Ayase's throat -- facing up. “I'll hold it against the floor. Just push yourself down against it.”

Ayase eyed it hopelessly, but moved toward it all the same. He wetted his lips and gulped, opening his mouth above it.

“Wait,” Kanou said, getting up to his feet. “Give me a second. Just, stay.” He jogged to the bathroom and grabbed a tube of water-based lube. 

Ayase seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do with it when he walked back into the room. 

“It doesn't taste…” Ayase bit his lip. “It's not good.”

Kanou knew he was trying to voice his displeasure without actually saying, “I don't like it.” And even though Kanou was the one who had ordered him to never say no, he still tended to give in to the boy when he was feeling generous.

This was not one of those times.

“It's ‘unscented’,” Kanou promised as he got back on the floor and tipped Ayase's face up. “I'm going to give you a lot. Don't try to swallow -- let it drip back.”

Ayase just whined as Kanou dug into his cheeks and made him open his mouth.

The lube was an expensive high-end suggestion from Someya, and it'd become a constant investment in Kanou's sex life. The stuff opened up Ayase like no other and created a sinful glide for Kanou.

Of course, Ayase's aversion to the chemical aftertaste made Kanou keep oral inclusion rather limited.

“There we go,” Kanou praised. He squeezed the bottle and poured a steady stream onto Ayase's tongue, and used his thumb to nudge pink lips out of the way to coat a thick layer of the clear goop on his teeth. 

Kanou pulled back at Ayase's first cough. “Looks like you're all set,” he said, grabbing the base of the toy as he squirted some lube on it too and put it back in position against the floor. “Showtime,” he gestured to it. 

Keeping his mouth open, Ayase carefully tipped his head forward, as if the slow movement would keep lube from sludging around anymore than it already had. A wince told Kanou otherwise, but he hummed to hurry Ayase along regardless.

“That's it,” he carded a hand through the soft blonde hair as Ayase's mouth met the wide circle of silicone. “Breathe through your nose.”

Kanou kept his touch light as Ayase managed to get the toy past his stretched lips and halfway into his mouth. Watching closely as he was, Kanou could just make out a bite of plastic inside the boy's cheeks, betraying the tight fit as Ayase's pale face flushed and his eyes scrunched together.

“C'mon,” Kanou whispered beside him when Ayase paused. “Keep going.”

After several minutes spent watching the boy's torturous decent, Ayase was panting hard from where he'd stopped with his hands pressed flat, and Kanou decided it was time to help.

“You're doing so good,” he praised, leaning in more with that hand in Ayase's hair. “But you're only halfway.” With that, Kanou pressed down.

_Hard._

Ayase immediately started whining -- a high-pitched cry in the back of his throat -- but as the toy slid deeper, a gurgled _spleuch_ betrayed the silicone breaching his throat.

“Shhh,” Kanou offered through a grin, butting his leaking erection against Ayase's thin lips wrapped so tightly around the toy. “Relax. Don't choke.”

About two-thirds down, Ayase's throat made a wet, plunging sound, and then the toy -- the end of which Kanou could visibly see from how it stood out in Ayase's throat -- began sliding easier. 

“Maybe we can finally kill that gag reflex after all, huh?” Kanou chuckled, still pressing down as he let go of the toy's thick base with his other hand and fumbled for his phone to start a recording.

Ayase was a wreck. His eyes were still closed, but his mouth and neck were a bulging mess, and his legs were shaking like his whole body needed to escape.

“Here we go,” Kanou cooed, licking his lips as Ayase sunk to just above the base. “This is the most important part,” he assured him. “These two things on the end,” he jerked Ayase's head down once, hard and shallow, but ultimately ineffective. “They're for your cheeks.”

At the bottom of the toy was a thick base, but hollow just like the rest: it was a circle meant to be separated so each half could push up inside the cheeks and create an easy slide of dick into the hollowed toy lodged in the throat. Like an O-gag, but less obvious. 

Well, aside from how it was absolutely going to destroy Ayase's cheeks.

“All right,” Kanou propped up his phone so he could have two hands free. “Your mouth isn't going straight down on that without tearing, so let's try this one at a time…”

Using one hand to hook fingers under Ayase's lips, he used the other to slide the toy's bottom into his hand and angle it.

Ayase's whole body spasmed as the entire toy moved inside his throat, but Kanou pushed on, impatient to try it out.

“Ha!” Kanou smiled as the first half of the ball went in with a _pop_. From there, he just shoved it hard against Ayase's cheek and pulled on the boy's lips until the rest of the base followed along inside.

“Good boy, good boy,” Kanou repeated like a mantra as he arranged the ball so he could press the button to split it, and watched as the release forced the halves to bury themselves out of the way in Ayase's cheeks. Thin bars of silicone still connected them, and Kanou made sure to get those bars over Ayase's teeth.

“Whoo,” Kanou breathed as he looked at his handiwork. “Not bad, Ayase.”

The blonde was wrecked, sprawled out on the floor with his neck pointed at a decidedly inhumanly straight angle, and his mouth was open wider than he'd ever had it, almost in an obscene invitation.

“Well,” he shuffled closer. “Let's get this show on the road.”

Emptying out the rest of the lube on his cock, Kanou gripped the sides of Ayase's face to pull him up. 

“Whoa,” he grinned. “These things in your cheeks are like hand-holds.” Ayase didn't respond, so with a roll of his shoulders, Kanou aimed his dick at those drooling lips and pressed inside.

It was still a tight fit. Ayase was small by nature, and Kanou had a dick that'd forced most women to cry anal or else risk getting their cervix pounded. But Kanou relished the new feeling of soft rubber instead of teeth, and the way the toy's bumpy silicone felt pushing out of Ayase's cheeks.

It was when he pressed slightly deeper that Ayase seemed to skwak and open his eyes. 

Kanou only grunted and kept leaning forward, breathing deep as he forced himself to go slow. Sure enough, the hollowed toy had plenty of bumps and ridges to add pleasure, but the real treat was watching Ayase's throat widen impossibly bigger as he continued his descent. 

Finally, Kanou's dick seemed to pop out of the cushioned hold, and he realized he'd bottomed out of the toy deep in Ayase's throat.

“So proud of you,” Kanou licked his lips and stared down at Ayase, who was somehow managing to look back with a watery glossed-over gaze. His nostrils were flaring, so Kanou knew he was getting air somehow. “Took it all.”

Adding his other hand to Ayase’s hair, Kanou pressed his hips forward and made that abused mouth kiss his crotch. “Good boy.”

It was all the warning he gave before he gripped that head hard and started thrusting into him. Between the tight squeeze and the constant little rubs of silicone patterns against his dick, Kanou wasn't expecting to last long. 

He finished with a grunt, shoving himself just as far in as he could go. His balls tightened against Ayase's chin and those blue eyes disappeared against his crotch. 

“Fuckin’ _glorious_ ,” Kanou praised as he finally pulled out. “Shit, Ayase.”

Sitting back to look at the mess before him, Kanou chuckled to himself. Ayase looked like he'd just been run over, and his chest was shaking his whole body as he panted against the floor.

“Uh-oh,” Kanou said goodnaturedly. “Looks like someone forgot to swallow.”

Cum was on Ayase's lips, clearly impossible for Ayase to keep down when he'd lost the ability to swallow.

“Here,” Kanou chuckled, and he pulled Ayase's face up so the contents tipped back down his throat. Yawning, Kanou pressed his half-hard dick into Ayase's mouth. “I have to piss again anyways. Then we'll see about filling you on the other end.”

Ayase closed his eyes, resigned.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who care, I addressed Someya as 'he' because he seems to like being a boy with a dick.


End file.
